Game Updates Archive (Year 2015)
---- =December 2015= December 30, 2015 ---- December 25, 2015 Christmas 2015 * First Island updated with a Christmas theme. Quest Chain ---- December 22, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- December 21, 2015 Updates are currently available for Android - Description from Google Play: ***BOOK OF DRAGONS*** This is a reference work about all the 280+ different types of dragons in the game! With this book, you can track the achievements of all your pets and the bonuses that can be unlocked for them. What’s new: * Interface - the Book of Dragons * Individual tasks and new abilities for each dragon * A new item: Random Egg Fixes: * Improved dragon feeding interface New features: * Book of Dragons: This book shows a list of all the dragons that have been released, with new achievements to gain better perks for each dragon. * Random Eggs: 8 different eggs can be bought from the store at prices ranging from 1,000 to 3,500 . Each egg has a list of unbreedable dragons, where one of them will be chosen randomly. All eggs have an incubation time of 32 hours, and in the meantime it is not revealed which dragon will be hatched. ---- December 15, 2015 ---- December 11, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- December 9, 2015 ---- December 8, 2015 ---- December 4, 2015 ---- December 1, 2015 ---- =November 2015= November 27, 2015 Quest Chain ---- November 24, 2015 ---- November 17, 2015 ---- November 13, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- November 10, 2015 ---- November 6, 2015 ---- November 3, 2015 ---- =October 2015= October 30, 2015 Quest Chain ---- October 29, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- October 27, 2015 Halloween 2015 * First Island updated with a Halloween theme. * Crystal Comet tournament with a limited change to the reward system (in most cases with more crystals, but less materials, and no food, gold, and essences). ---- October 20, 2015 ---- October 16, 2015 ---- October 13, 2015 ---- October 9, 2015 ---- October 6, 2015 ---- October 2, 2015 Quest Chain IAP Dragons ---- =September 2015= September 29, 2015 ---- September 22, 2015 ---- September 18, 2015 ---- September 16, 2015 Updates are currently available for Android and iOS - Description from Google Play: Raise dragons and watch them grow from little babies into huge, beautiful creatures. Breed unique dragon species using the ones you already have. Build and develop your dragon sanctuary on the Flying Islands. Game features: * Full 3D environment and camera rotation * Lots of unique and diverse dragons * Battles with other players * Purchase new islands to expand your sanctuary * Visit your friends’ islands and exchange gifts * Achievements and leaderboards New features: * 2 new islands: Scorched Island (4th island) and Tropical Island (6th island) * Introducing 3 archipelagos (the Forest, Desert, and Elvish Archipelago) with 3 islands on each. The Desert Island (now the 5th island, and requires the Scorched Island to be unlocked first, unless you got the Desert Island before the update) is located at the 2nd archipelago. The 3rd archipelago is not available, but is "coming soon" * A 2nd breeding cave and nursery can be unlocked (restored) from the Scorched Island * New Tier 4 and 5 skills (max skill level is now 42) * More habitats gained from level 32-70 (max habitats is now 76) * A change to how the dragon count is calculated in the Top Players list (magnificent now counts as 4 (same as unique) and uncommon as 2) ---- September 15, 2015 ---- September 11, 2015 Quest Chain ---- September 8, 2015 * The Battle Energy recharge discount from the previous tournament has been removed. * The usual Battle Point Reward dragon for 13,500 BP is now achieved from 8,000 BP (and also the first limited uncommon dragon). ---- September 4, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- September 1, 2015 Battle Energy recharge has been reduced from 20 to 15 . Changes in reward for placement in the tournament: * Gold reward removed from top 500 * Food reward (re)added to 501+ placement * Increased gold reward for 501+ placement * Increased material reward for 10001+ placement Changes in reward for Battle Points: * Gold reward removed from BP 18,000+ * Resources (essences and materials) removed from BP 13,500 and 75,000 * Increased material reward between BP 250 and 10,500 * Time essences replaced with dark crystals at BP 18,000 ---- =August 2015= August 25, 2015 ---- August 21, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- August 18, 2015 ---- August 11, 2015 With this tournament, the Rank Prizes and Battle Point Rewards have changed significantly. Rank Prizes: * Food reward removed * Less crystals * Essences replaced with gold for the Top 500 rankings Battle Point Rewards: * Less crystals ---- August 7, 2015 Quest Chain IAP Dragons ---- August 4, 2015 ---- =July 2015= July 30, 2015 ---- July 28, 2015 ---- July 27, 2015 ---- July 24, 2015 ---- July 23, 2015 ---- July 21, 2015 ---- July 17, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- July 14, 2015 ---- July 10, 2015 Quest Chain ---- July 7, 2015 Undocumented Change: * Agile Dragon Probability Factor reduced to 0.1 (from 0.5) ---- =June 2015= June 30, 2015 ---- June 26, 2015 ---- June 23, 2015 ---- June 19, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- June 16, 2015 ---- June 11, 2015 Quest Chain ---- June 9, 2015 ---- June 2, 2015 ---- =May 2015= May 29, 2015 ---- May 26, 2015 ---- May 22, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- May 19, 2015 ---- May 15, 2015 Quest Chain ---- May 12, 2015 ---- May 5, 2015 ---- =April 2015= April 29, 2015 ---- April 25, 2015 Updates are currently available for Android and iOS - Description from App Store and Google Play: ***AMULETS*** Make your armor even stronger by inserting Element Amulets! They offer unique advantages in battle — a chance to deal double damage, restore your dragon's health and lots more! New features: * The gifting system has been modified. * Element Amulets for armor enhancements. * New building - Smeltery - has appeared. * New events and offers. ---- April 24, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- April 21, 2015 ---- April 17, 2015 Quest Chain ---- April 14, 2015 ---- April 10, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- April 7, 2015 ---- April 3, 2015 ---- =March 2015= March 31, 2015 ---- March 30, 2015 Game Update * Victories required to rank up a dragon have been increased for Rank III-IX ---- March 27, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- March 24, 2015 ---- March 20, 2015 Quest Chain ---- March 17, 2015 ---- March 13, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- March 10, 2015 ---- March 6, 2015 ---- March 3, 2015 ---- =February 2015= February 27, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- February 24, 2015 ---- February 20, 2015 Quest Chain ---- February 17, 2015 ---- February 13, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- February 10, 2015 ---- February 6, 2015 February 3, 2015 ---- =January 2015= January 30, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- January 27, 2015 ---- January 23, 2015 Quest Chain ---- January 20, 2015 ---- January 16, 2015 IAP Dragons ---- January 13, 2015 ---- January 9, 2015 ---- January 6, 2015 ---- January 2, 2015 IAP Dragons